


Midnight Confessions

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, hope this isnt too bad, just some random thing i wrote some time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy tries to get some sleep,but gets something else instead..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of the characters and this was just for fun.This isn't betad so yeah.

"Greeeat."

Jimmy sat on the edge of his bed, trying to shoo his band mate away, but instead a drunk Robert slipped into his room giggling about something that was probably too ridiculous to even mention.

"What the fuck do you want Percy?" Jimmy's voice was almost as slurred as Robert's, from the sleepy state he was in.

"Hey,my man!" Robert dragged out the e as long as he could, which made Jimmy think˙he was doing it on purpose.

"I said what DO YOU WANT?"Jimmy was not going to let the singer ruin another good nights sleep and he was ready to passive aggressively force Rob out of his room.Instead he gaped at him, because the curly haired man was now stumbling towards his bed.

"I think I-I want you."

Jimmy huffed out an almost demonic sounding laugh, that echoed through his quiet room.

"Good one.Can you please leave now, so I would not have˙to deal with˙your drunken antics" James˙wasn't playing around but neither was Robert.

"I really do want you, you know," Robert smiled and a weak hand tried to touch Jimmy's hair "I just," Robert stopped for a giggle but continued, as Jimmy quietly distanced himself from the drunken lead singer "I just˙haven't had the courage to tell you, but just so you know," Jimmy was silent, baffled by Roberts confession "I will be˙waiting for˙you."

Percy let out a loud hiccup and laughed at himself, forgetting that he had just completely changed Jimmy's world.No rocking his world involved, not yet.˙

James was confused but knew he˙couldn't take advantage of a drunken ass like Robert, knew he had to take care of his mate, even though he had no idea if he wanted to punch or kiss him.So he grabbed a smiling Rob and helped him under the covers, putting his arms around the singer's waist and breathing down heavily on Percy's neck, which had goose bumps all over it.

For now, all Jimmy knew was, that he had a˙personal teddy bear and he enjoyed the idea of maybe,just maybe,having that teddy bear for more than one night.


End file.
